H2O: Just Add Water: Season 3: Episode 03: Keep Your Enemies Close
Keep Your Enemies Close is the 3rd episode in Season 3 of H2O: Just Add Water. Plot Cleo applies for a new job at the marine park as an assistant dolphin trainer with some advice from Bella. When Cleo and Bella discuss Cleo's new job, Rikki doesn't seem to sure that it is a great idea since Cleo will be around water, dolphins, and people, which could result in exposing their secret. Cleo's soon in over her head when she catches Will innocently swimming with Ronnie the dolphin in the holding pool. He's a natural and has Ronnie leaping through the air to show Cleo that he has been teaching Ronnie and not just causing trouble. Cleo's supervisor Laurie is impressed with Cleo when he sees Ronnie do the amazing leap – apparently at her instruction since Cleo can't reveal that Will is underwater. He arranges Cleo to join the main performance show. After hearing Nate's latest love song at rehearsal in the café Rikki fires the band. Bella spars with Rikki, thinking it's her she's really upset with – until she finds that the issue is really with Nate and his being tone deaf. Cleo feels pressured when she's certain she won't be able to retain the job. Will steps in to help her and Cleo wows the audience with her main performance. Bella and Rikki come to an understanding: the band can stay as long as Bella continues as the lead singer. Bella rounds off a busy day with a terrific performance at the café earning thunderous applause. Trivia *Cleo gets a new job at the marine park. *Zane is shown to almost be as tone deaf as Cleo. It's shown when it leads him to almost hire Cleo, when Bella is sick. Allusions Notes *Featured Song: "I Believe" Quotes :Rikki: He (Nate) hit on you yet? :Bella: (Laughs) "Yes, yes he has. :Rikki: You poor thing, don't worry the nightmares will stop.. in a day or 2. ---- :Nate: If you wanna get with me, you better line up ladies! Line up ladies! If you wanna love letter from me. You better sign up ladies, you better give me your address. I can't wait to meet your parents. I can't wait to meet your dog! :Bella: Uh, Nate, Nate um, Nate. That's horrendous! :Nate: Yeah. Yes. That's what I said to Rikki when she tried to force me to add it to our set list. :Bella: I still can't believe she fired us. :Nate: Me neither. But hey, look on the upside! We're on this together. (He rests his head on her shoulder) :Bella: What you doing? :Nate: Um, comforting you? ---- :Kim: Come on, Cleo! You're a natural! Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Bella Hartley - Indiana Evans *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Will Benjamin - Luke Mitchell *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Nate - Jamie Timony *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Laurie - Matthew O'Kine *Lead Guitarist - Jarreau La Castra *Bass Guitarist - Remy Hii *Marine Park Manager - Tanya Hockman *Don Sertori - Alan David Lee *Ronnie - Colin the Dolphin (uncredited) *Ice Cream Kid - Unknown (uncredited) Gallery File:Cleo At Marine Park.png File:Cleo And Lewis.jpg File:Cleo and ronnie.jpg File:Laurie.png File:Will And Ronnie.png File:Will Standing.jpg File:Will Swimming With Ronnie.jpg File:Will At Marine Park.png File:Nate.jpg File:Nate Singing To Bella.jpg File:Nate And Bella.jpg File:Bella And The Band.jpg File:Bella And Nate.jpg File:Nate2.jpg File:Nate Is Back.jpg File:Nate Pointing.jpg File:Nate Train.jpg File:Bella and cleo.jpg File:Bella Singing.png Cleo-in-the-cafe-h2o-just-add-water-9078757-506-329.jpg Cleo 3x03.jpg Bella and Rikki at the Cafe.jpg Bella in Water.jpg Cleo and Laurie at the Marine Park.jpg Bella, Rikki, Don, Kim and Lewis at the Marine Park.jpg Cleo and Bella at the Marine Park.jpeg Kim Close Your Mouth.jpg 20200208_213530.jpg 3x03 will underwater.jpg 3x03 will.jpg 3x03 will at sea World .jpg 3x03 bella singing.jpg 3x03 will looking to bella singing.jpg 3x03 bella singing.gif 3x03 Bella rejecting nate.gif 3x03 Bella rejecting nate(2).gif 3x03 Bella rejecting nate(3).gif 3x03 Bella rejecting nate(4).gif 3x03 Bella rejecting nate(5).gif 3x03 Bella rejecting nate(6).gif 3x03 Bella singing to rikki.gif 3x03 Bella and rikki exited.gif 3x03 Rikki's funny face.gif 3x03 Cleo happy.gif 3x03 Cleo happy (2).gif 3x03 Bella presentation.gif 3x03 Rikki and zane at Rikki's.gif 3x03 Bella dedicate the song to Rikki.gif 3x03 Bella smiling.gif 3x15 Cleo surprised.gif 3x03 Cleo trying to hide.gif 3x03 Cleo trying to hide (2).gif 3x15 Cleo trying to relax Cleo.gif 3x03 Rikki , zane and the phone.gif 3x03 Rikki talking with bella.gif 3x03 Bella funny face.gif 3x03 Rikki funny face.gif 3x03 Cleo and Bella at the moon pool.gif 3x03 The girls at the moon pool.gif 3x03 The girls at the moon pool (2).gif Behind the scenes Characters.png Rikki's Bar.png Cleo 2.jpg Video pl:Nie igraj z losem Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water